The present invention relates to a surgical operating apparatus that includes a probe, in which ultrasonic vibration is transmitted, and a jaw which is engageable with the probe, and performs therapeutic treatment, such as incision, resection or coagulation, of a living body tissue, which is clamped between the probe and the jaw, by making use of composite energy of ultrasonic and high-frequency waves.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-265496 (Patent Document 1), for instance, discloses a general example of an ultrasonic therapeutic apparatus which performs therapeutic treatment, such as incision, resection or coagulation, of a living body tissue by making use of ultrasonic.
In this apparatus, a proximal-side operation section is coupled to a proximal end portion of an elongated insertion section. An ultrasonic transducer which generates ultrasonic vibration is provided in the operation section. A therapeutic section for treating a living body tissue is provided at a distal end portion of the insertion section.
The insertion section has an elongated tubular sheath. A rod-shaped vibration transmission member (probe) is inserted in the sheath. A proximal end portion of the vibration transmission member is detachably attached to the ultrasonic transducer via a screw-type coupling section. Ultrasonic vibration, which is generated by the ultrasonic transducer, is transmitted to a probe distal end portion at the distal end side of the vibration transmission member.
In the therapeutic section, a jaw is provided so as to be opposed to the probe distal end portion. A proximal end portion of the jaw is rotatably supported on a distal end portion of the sheath via a support shaft. An operation rod for driving the jaw is inserted in the sheath so as to be axially advancible/retreatable.
The operation section is provided with an operation handle and a rotation knob. The operation handle includes a stationary handle and a movable handle. A proximal end portion of the sheath is detachably coupled to the stationary handle. A proximal end portion of the operation rod is detachably coupled to the movable handle. In accordance with the operation of the movable handle of the operation handle, the operation rod is axially advanced/retreated. In interlock with the operation of the operation rod, the jaw is opened/closed relative to the probe distal end portion.
At this time, a living body tissue is held between the probe distal end portion and the jaw in accordance with the closing operation of the jaw. In this state, ultrasonic vibration from the ultrasonic transducer is transmitted to the probe distal end portion on the therapeutic section side via the vibration transmission member. Thereby, using ultrasonic, therapeutic treatment, such as incision, resection or coagulation, of the living body tissue is performed.
In addition, in accordance with the operation of the rotation knob, the probe distal end portion and the jaw of the therapeutic section are rotated at the same time in the same direction about the axis.
In the apparatus of Patent Document 1, a sheath attachment/detachment section for detachably coupling the proximal end portion of the sheath to the stationary handle and an operation section attachment/detachment section for detachably coupling the proximal end portion of the operation rod to the movable handle are independently provided. Consequently, the number of structural parts within the operation section increases, and the internal structure of the operation section becomes complex. Thus, there is a problem that the assembly work is difficult and the manufacturing cost is high.